Parodisiaque
by arwen666
Summary: Ron et Hermione la véritable histoire... Lu et aprouvé par des milliers de lecteurs!


_**Bonjour les gens**_

_**Me revoilà avec une fic d'un style tout particulier. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas je suis modérateur sur un site de fanfic consacré a l'univers Harry Potter et tout particulièrement au Pairing Ron et Hermione. Je suis donc souvent amené a lire de nombreuses fics pour valider leur mise en ligne. au fil du temps j'ai eu l'idée de réunir tout les clichés les plus courant dans une fic volontairement parodique.**_

_**Je précise que ceci n'est pas fait dans le but de vexer ou de blesser qui que ce soit et que je suis moi même tombé dans les clichés que je dénonce.**_

_**Ce chap est fort court, un suite est prévue mais je voudrais savoir avant si ce style spécial avait une chance de vous plaire. Pour ceux qui me suivent régulièrement je vous préviens que le style est a l'opposé de ce que je fais en temps normal mais que c'est tout a fait volontaire.**_

_**Bonne lecture ( enfin j'espère lol) Arwen**_

En cette magnifique journée de septembre Harry, Ron et Hermione se trouvaient tout les trois a la gare de King Cross prêts à partir pour leur septième année à Poudlard. Bien sur JK en personne à précisé en interview que seul Harry était retourné à Poudlard après la guerre mais ceci est un détail que l'auteur occultera bien vite.

Bref par cette belle journée d'automne ensoleillé comme on en voit si souvent en Grande Bretagne le trio s'apprêtait à repartir pour Poudlard qui bien sûr avait été reconstruit et se trouvait maintenant sous la direction de Mc Gonnagal. Cette même Minerva qui a passé son été à pleurer sur Dumbledore son amour perdu , elle ne devait pas savoir qu'il était gay

Après avoir subit pour environ la millième fois l'étreinte étouffante d'une Molly Weasley visiblement hystérique, qui malgré le fait que Voldemort soit mort reste très inquiète ( les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure) nos jeunes amis jeunes amis embarquent dans le monstre de ferraille... Bien sur au passage oublions que ce personnage est responsable de la mort de la grande Bellatrix et cantonnons là au rôle de mère possessive qui distribue des parts de pudding à tout heure du jour et parfois même de la nuit.

C'est donc dans le Poudlard express filant à toute allure que nos trois jeunes gens se racontent leurs formidables vacances d'été. On pourrait penser qu'après six années difficiles finissant sur une bataille finale sanglante (dont la dernière passée sous une tente où ils furent la plupart du temps affamés et terrorisés) ils seraient marqués par les stigmates de ces différents traumas. Mais que nenni !!!!

Hermione a passé un excellent été avec ses parents absolument pas désorientés par le fait d'avoir vécu une double vie durant un an, et que leur fille aie combattu un puissant mage noir. Pour fêter ça, ils sont partis (tout trois) en voyage en France de préférence dans la ville de l'auteur de la fic

Harry et Ron ont passé l'été à jouer au Quidditch bien sur, quelles autres occupations auraient-ils pu avoir ??

Mais passons ce court résumé de la situation de nos héros pour en venir au couple qui nous intéresse j'ai nommé bien sur Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger.

Hermione est incroyablement gênée. Elle et Ron ne se sont pas vus de toutes les vacances et elle a peur qu'il ne regrette le baiser échangé au cœur de la bataille. Il est un fait avéré que Hermione est une jeune fille douce et charmante qui n'osera certainement pas s'exprimer. Ainsi elle ne jette même pas un regard à Ron qui lui ne cesse de la contempler à la dérobée.

De son coté Ron est passablement perturbé. En effet il s'est produit un phénomène aussi étrange qu'inattendu ! La jeune fille certes agréable mais somme toute banale décrite dans les livres s'est transformée en une véritable bombe à l'aura sexuelle renversante. En un été elle s'est entièrement relookée, a pris deux tailles de poitrine et je vous épargnerais la description d'environ deux paragraphes de son merveilleux top semi pailleté, semi transparent et de son superbe jean cousu de jolis motifs

Je sais ce que vous vous demandez... Mais pourtant non, Hermione n'a pas eu recourt a la chirurgie esthétique, elle a juste été séquestré par moult auteurs de fic persuadés que le string à strass est le summum de la sensualité.

C'est ainsi que tous ces jeunes gens arrivent gaiement à Poudlard. Nous passerons rapidement l'inévitable couple Harry et Ginny pour qui tout semble bien se passer. Il est vrai que Ginny est rousse et flamboyante ce qui semble être le synonyme de fille facile. Elle s'est donc fait un plaisir de déniaiser le survivant qui semble y avoir pris goût puisque depuis ils s'éclipsent à tout bout de champ pour finir par se faire surprendre par un Ron outré qui, à dix-huit ans, n'a pas encore compris que sa sœur avait des hormones, un appareil génital et qu'elle sait se servir des deux.

Une fois débarqués sur le quai où Hagrid fidèle a lui-même accueille les petits nouveaux accompagnés bien souvent de Charly Weasley qui dans un éclair de lucidité ? Stupidité ? A décidé que dresseur de dragon dans les vastes contrées de la Roumanie c'était mal et qu'assistant d'un demi géant c'est bien plus gratifiant.

Bref, après avoir pulvérisé tout fantasme possible sur un Charly sexy domptant de féroces dragons, l'auteur, décidément en verve, introduit alors un personnage qui aura une importance limitée mais néanmoins décisive.

Ici deux choix et pas des moindres s'offrent à nous, car à ce stade de la fic l'auteur a l'imagination en berne, il est donc temps de pimenter tout ça.

Alors à votre gauche nous avons le Draco Malfoy Méchant. En effet Draco est un méchant garçon arrogant qui ne cesse de chercher les ennuis. Evidemment le déclin de sa famille le met en rage et il en déteste d'autant plus le trio à qui tout réussi.

C'est ainsi qu'à peine arrivé sur le quai le trio, entouré de jeunes filles gloussantes qui bavent devant Rupert euh non pardon Ron, se fait apostropher par la fouine. Rappelons au passage que depuis le début de la fic Draco attend sur le quai que le trio d'or veuille bien faire son apparition, en d'autre terme ça fait un moment qu'il se les gèle et il est de fort mauvais humeur.

« Tiens donc le balafré, la belette et la sang de bourbe ! Toujours vivants.

Draco roi de la repartie cinglante.

A l'entente de l'insulte faite à Hermione Ron s'insurge et se jette sur Malfoy. Bien sur Ron altruiste n'est pas lassé de se faire traiter de belette, d'autant qu'il a appris que ce petit mammifère avait une activité sexuelle développée et que ceci l'intéresse grandement.

Hors de lui il soulève Malfoy d'une seule main ! Que dis-je ! D'un seul doigt car durant cet été passé à jouer au quidditch Ron a développé une musculature de dieu Grec. J'ai en effet le regret de vous informer que Ron a lui aussi été kidnappé par des auteurs considérant qu'avoir des bras gros comme des cuisses c'est puissamment viril.

« N'insulte plus jamais Mione !!!!

Ron ivre de rage est tout rouge, d'ailleurs il est si souvent rouge que j'ai bien peur qu'il ne fasse de l'hypertension ce pauvre garçon.

« Calme-toi la belette ou tu vas encore vomir des limaces !

Ne jamais hésiter à exhumer des dossiers vieux de plusieurs années.

« Tu peux dire ce que tu veux la fouine mais ton père est en prison alors que le mien est Ministre de la magie.

Ron prince de la répartie cinglante.

C'est donc après avoir relâché un Malfoy vert de peur, oui Ron est rouge, Malfoy est vert, Poudlard est un vrai arc en ciel ! Que le trio part direction le grand banquet.

Voilà pour la première option

A votre droite le Malfoy gentil. Oui Malfoy est un jeune homme qui se repent de toutes ses erreurs passées. Et pour mieux se punir il attend le trio sur le quai depuis le début de la fic.

Donc à peine descendu du train le trio voit s'avancer vers lui un Draco humble et rosissant.

« Je suis désolé Harry, Ron et Hermione de tout le mal que je vous ai fais. J'étais obligé par mon père qui m'enfermait dans un cachot humide où les elfes de maison abusaient de moi.

Devant tant de cruauté le survivant ne peut que se sentir ému et c'est donc sans animosité aucune qu'il efface joyeusement six années de haine tenace en tendant la main à Draco.

i_Prochain chapitre : Krum le grand retour !/i_

_iLemon dans la bibliothèque ou la salle de bains des préfets ?/i_


End file.
